Ancient Lore
1.-Genesis At the beginning of time there was only darkness reigned by Osk-Ro. From the darkness three entities emerged, (Let's call them gods). Foc, Aigua and Terra and created an immense surface to life in outside Osk-Ro domains. Aigua and Terra forged a very close relationship between themselves and decorated the earth. Terra decorated the surface with plants and animals and Aigua filled oceans and rivers with water and fish. Meanwhile Foc had two daughters, Diurna and Nocturna, who devoted themselves to illuminate the surface. 2.-Ancestors Eventually the three gods helped the development of certain creatures, Aigua creatures, the Tritons dominated the oceans oblivious to what happened on the surface, while the creatures of Foc, Pigmen, and Terra's Minotaurs shared the surface under the Light of Diurna and her younger sister Nocturna. Over the years Nocturna started to feel misgivings of her older sister and established contact with Osk-Ro, who corrupted her. 3.-Day and Night When Nocturna was corrupted by Osk-Ro influence she left the limits of the surface, leaving half world unlit, and creating what we know today as the night. The lack of light hours caused alterations to the surface creatures that began to devour each other. Terra and Foc, unhappy with the behavior of his creatures invoked their emissaries two huge dragons Gotterkunken, Foc's emissary with the power of fire inside, and Mithril, Terra's emissary hard as diamond, to subdue their creatures and confine them in other dimensions. (There is a 3rd dragon emissary Aigua's Ourobora but at this time she was deep in the ocean) To replace them, the gods created little creatures, similar to their predecessors but smaller. Goblins, Foc followers, had a lot of strength even with their small size, they settled in tribes who lived in camps,and Terra followers, Dwarves, were very intelligent and social creatures, who lived in large communities and built great fortresses. Both races shared the surface for thousands of years as they expanded. 4.-Fire Wars One day an epidemy began to affect goblins, who went mad and began to burn everything. This provoked skirmishes between goblins and dwarves, dwarves were gradually displaced from their homes and took refuge in caves. Tritons appeared on the surface for the first time, but given their inexperience in battle they could not contribute much, certain tribes established new bases in rivers lakes. (Side-story Tritons) Dwarves fortified caves and they discovered gunpowder with which they created simple fire weapons to defend themselves. The goblins continued devastating the surface until the firsts orcs appeared. Similar but larger orcs subjected most of the goblins, though some tribes who penetrated into dwarf caves lived there without Orc control and with the pass of time and the lack of light and food from the surface, they became what we know as Gremlins. 5.-Transaction After the fire war ended, dwarves established their home on the strongholds they had created in the caves, and continued to expand them, they also established trade routes with some Orcs of the surface. Nevertheless some enclaves stood at conflict with gremlins which led to the development of basic golems with mounted weapons. Orcs established new tribes accompanied by goblins, some inhabited ancient Dwarven strongholds while others kept living in camps. Until certain creatures began to mutate for unknown reasons, because of the problems those creatures caused many Orc tribes became expert hunters, these tribes were nomadic and hunted creatures worldwide, either on charge of other tribes, for reinforced materials that could be extracted from the monsters, or simply for survival. 6.- Void Invasion One day at the ancient Dwarven stronghold the impregnable fortress, a fortress that had never been conquered, invaders began to appear from the inside. Abyss Walkers rapidly expanded around conquering everything on their path. Most Orcs camps were devastated by the hordes of the Abyss while the Orcs retreated to the coast or the mountains. The dwarves set barricades at the entrances to the caves with their new battleships and guns, and with the help of Orcs retreating into the mountains on the first line they managed to keep most of the blockades. Tritons left their submarine shelters to rescue some Orc camps. Despite all the efforts walkers kept advancing in all directions. Side-Story: King Otbrael arrival. From the rear of one of the Orcs settlements three shades appeared in the sky accompanied by a group on the ground. As they approached three dragons and a group of unknown creatures were distinguished. Humans were accompanied by the emissaries of Aigua, Götterfunken and Terra, that changed the course of the battle. Despite the reinforcements was a tough battle. With the help of dragons there was a rapid advance, but the dragons fell in battle, when the dragons were fading they were transformed into eggs that were dispersed throughout the world. When the dragons felt walkers forces were severely depleted, in their last movement they regrouped his forces and marched north. Side-story: walkers 7.-Empire After the invasion the world became very dangerous at night without the protection of the dragons dead bodies started to awake, also Dwarves, Orcs and Tritons where in conflicts to redistribute surface previously conquered by Walkers. Humans formed the Empire under King Otbrael I, who led them during the Invasion of the Void, and created the Citadel for the survivors. The orcs struggled for the surface with Tritons and Dwarves. After several conflicts the first Human King, Otbrael I met the leaders of the different races in a cocoa farm, and there signed the Treaty of cocoa, which would establish peace for many years. The human empire was expanded with the help of the other races, under the reign of King Otbrael were 50 years of peace, and the Diurna Inquisition was founded to hunt the creatures of the night . With the death of the King, the Empire began a decline, a civil war started for the succession to the throne and many humans left the Citadel to engage in piracy or witchcraft. Others established colonies and devoted to farming and trading. 8.-Decline Over the years the Cocoa treaty was forgotten. Different races were acting for their own benefit. Humans were growing in number, many of them were engaged in keeping their farms and trade, fought each other for territory, some humans were devoted to witchery and black magic, which increase the number of creatures of the night, and also grew the number of pirates seeking ancient secrets of Tritons magic. Diurna Inquisition kept growing, and has become one of the most powerful factions formed by members of all races, although it has lost some of its reputation as defenders of the night by participating in battles as mercenaries. The dwarves are trading with some humans, sometimes they send them golems to defend their villages. As they continued to expand their underground empires, they struggled against gremlins left in caves, while investigating new firearms and refining the golems. Orcs share the surface with humans, mainly inhabiting the warm areas like deserts, and have become experts in hunting monsters and forging weapons and special armour. Tritons live deep hiding their cities under the ocean from the menace of pirates, on the surface they are rarely seen. 9.-Chocolate Quest: restoration of the Cocoa Treaty 1000 years later, a vortex took a new human to this dimension... Side-story:King Otbrael King Otbrael and his sisters Princess Namu and princess Amadá before being nobles they were leaders of a band of mercenaries, with his troops and part of the army of King John III they advanced to besiege the castle where the princess Lelana daughter of King John III was retained. Then out of nowhere a vortex started to form around them, absorbed them all, and spat them on a place they had never seen before. Far away in the sky they could see three giant shadows approaching. Panic spread among men, Otbrael took command of his troops and established a first line while her sisters commanded the troops of King John forming a second line of archers. When shadows approached they could distinguish three giant dragons coming towards them. Many men broke formation and ran terrified. -Fire. Screamed Amadá and Namu, once dragons were at range. No arrow managed to penetrate it's target. The three dragons landed around the soldiers, and when they were about to charge, the green dragon shouted. -Quiet, We won't harm you. Soldiers stood motionless, with drawn swords, and the dragon kept speaking -I'm sure you have many questions, and I don't have the answer to all of them, this world is being invaded by creatures of the Void and we need your help to stop them, if you follow us we will explain everything we know. Mercenaries marched and the dragons told them that the portal the abyss creatures to reach this dimension had altered the space time creating a vortex that transported them to this dimension, and there was no way to go back. The soldiers with no other choice accompanied the dragons to the battle. Side-story: Walkers Walkers were created in a place of emptiness (The End) by Nocturna. They were sent through a portal to the top of the impregnable fortress, where the dwarves had a portal to invade the surface and quickly expands through nearby field in all directions. When the enemy troops managed to stop their advance with the help of the dragons, they tried to retreat through the portal they used to get to this world on top of the impregnable fortress, but Nocturna, angry because they had not fulfilled their mission blocked the portal and enclosed them in this unknown dimension. The walkers betrayed by their creator, and in the middle of a lost battle decided to retire, his enemies were advancing from the south, although two dragons had fallen, Ourobora the snake dragon was still roaming across the skies. The Walker commander from atop the fort gave orders to move north, as it was the weakest enemy line, Ourobora saw walkers retreating north, so she headed north to aid troops. He flew quickly passing under the fortress, the commander jumped on his back and stabbed the sword near the tail, the dragon writhed, and amounted to the sky while the commander used his knives to climb up to the neck, where he stabbed his sword. During the fall he could see how his troops managed to drive a wedge between the enemy's troops, and before touching the ground he felt the taste of victory. The troops without the threat of the dragons kept moving northward and settled in cold and inhabited places. Side-story: Tritons Tritons unlike other races are in the world since the beginning of time, also they are the only race that has had contact with a god, and unlike other races who see the gods as incorporeal beings, they know that are physical entities. They founded the Arcanumm where they learned the magic by the teachings of Aigua, some houses experimented with magic on animals, it was considered black magic, those houses gained a bad reputation among the Tritons, and the Arcanumm banned any practices of black magic. During the wars of fire these houses surfaced and settled in lakes and rivers to experiment with surface creatures outside the control of the Arcanumm, some experiments failed and caused mutations in some animals and bugs. Some mild chronical of the events in the past of the better dungeons world. Contents http://betterdungeons.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Lore# show#Abyss Walkers #Orcs & Goblins #Dwarves #Tritons #Humans Abyss WalkersEdit The "Abyss Walkers" as they are called, are a shadowy group that are under the leadership of the few walker kings that have survived, due to being hunted by every faction. The reason they have been treated with hostility is that every faction thinks that the walkers are behind the undead creatures at night. Because of this they have become hostile and bitter at every faction. No one knows where they came from, but since they first arrived they have become increasingly powerful. Orcs & GoblinsEdit Goblins and Dwarves were the first known species that inhabited the surface, but one day goblins went crazy and started fires all around. That caused conflicts with dwarves and started the "Fire wars", until orcs appeared to calm them. Time after the "Fire wars" ended some creatures on the surface started mutating to oversized creatures. Many orcs and goblins had their houses destroyed by those creatures and they adapted to a new lifestyle. Now Orcs and Goblins are nomads, experts on monsters hunting. . DwarvesEdit Dwarves used to live on forests, they were expert engineers and created great constructions, the most notable one was the impregnable fortress, an immense fortress in the sky sustained by a single pillar, created with an ancient stone hard but lightweight, no one knows where they extracted it. Dwarves established their homes on mountains and caves during the "Fire wars", hiding from goblins attack, during years the only place on the surface where dwarves could be seen was in the impregnable fortress and still today it's a mystery how they kept it supplied. In the caves they discovered minerals and gunpowder and they researched the technology to craft golems and fire weapons. These days dwarves have immense empires hidden underground and are dedicated to trades and sometimes they send golems to protect human villages. TritonsEdit Tritons have dominated the oceans even before creatures appeared on the surface, they are witty and shy creatures, and it's rare to see them around the surface. The first time they were seen was during the "Fire wars", they tried to calm goblins but could do nothing, it is rumoured that some of them established around lakes and rivers but there is no proof. The second time they were seen on the surface was during the "Abyss Walkers" invasion, they had a great knowledge of "magic" and provided a great support to the other races on the surface, but after the invasion ended they reclaimed some territories which started some conflicts. These days Tritons live in their ocean cities under the menace of pirates. HumansEdit Humans appeared in the surface to bring peace after the "Abyss Walkers" invasion, when the different races where in conflict for territories. Humans had a meeting with the leaders of the different races in a Cocoa farm, and there, they signed the Cocoa Treaty. Which established peace during many years. Some of the humans established in villages and spent their lives on trade, others were corrupted by the "Void" and now are dedicated to witchery and some ones are dedicated to piracy. These days pirates and witches lost human reputation as peacemakers and the Cocoa Treaty was forgotten, now with the appearance of the undead at night there is no time to conflicts between different races but there are some old misgivings between races. There are different human factions, the biggest one is "Diurna Inquisition", they are guided by "Diurna" and their mission is to fight against the night forces and discover the cause of their spawn. Their main suspicions fall on the Abyss Walkers. "Diurna Inquisition" is supported by most of the different races in the world, and so they are capable of deploying many different technologies to adapt the situationCategory:System & Information Category:Chocolate Quest Systems & Information